Pazuzu, the MILF, and the Horny Teen
by funnybunny16
Summary: While Pazuzu is busy making sweet passionate lovemake to two hot American MILF's, Father Merrin and Father Karras must figure out a wy to drag the demon back down to hell.
**Hey, people! This story of mine should be interesting for you all! Because its an Exorcircumcist fanfic, whuch is a movie that may scare people and this can scare you, to! So be prepare because this fanfic ebven though it was fun to write was also hard to write but itd okay, because ists great. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, enough of my blabbering and on with the story.**

 **PAZUZU MAKES REAGAN HIS BITCH**

It was a fine day in the town of Washington DC lovated in Maryland or Virginaina; well…only if you were a human bein that is, because rthere was one guy who in Washington DC was no fine at all….and his name was PAZUXU.

Pazuzu was glad to be rid of the terrible wars and smelly Irans that nominated Iraq where his home and abode was, before it was taken over by dictators and fecal-eating moths, who had built their shit-covered canopy webs all over hos house, cauding the stone to decimate! Pazuz was forced to leave his hoke which did not make him happy, so he left happy in search of a new one.

"Fuck me," mumbled Pazuzu. "I must find a safe abode for me inside the body of a boodylicious young girl with a nice hot cunt of a mommy; that'll make me really happy."

Pazuzu continues his search until he comes in front of a big beautiful house ib the middle of WASHINGTON DC ! Pazuzn licks hia demonic loips with joy as he steps inside the boodiful houise, not a shit-eating moth or muslim in sight. Perfect! He descended up the stairs and peeked in through the door just in time to see the beautufil redhead, Regan masturbating to the thoughts of deciated voluptuous demons waiting for fuck her.

Pazuzu was hard. "Don't worry, baby…" he cooed in unison. "I'll be in your tight hot cunt faster than a bullet train." The front door swung open and there entered a voluptuous, DD-bra-wearing woman with a beehive hairdo and a nice ass tat finely silouwetted her skirt.

Pazuz was in complete shock, because her mom was incredible! Sop sexy, every man wanted her, yet the woman always refused, beating them in the balls until they ran off looking for a new lover. Oh, the carms of a wom,an!

"But first…" Pazuz whispered. "I'm going to fuck the living brains out of your mommy;'s cunt…then it will be you and I my sweet little darling rottwn prkchop eating-Regan.

It is late at night and the actress, whose name was Chris, yawned and headed up the stairs, throwing her sweater off and revealing her big global mammary bneauties. She wore no bra, as Pazuz could already notciee because her nipples poked through like mountains. She sighed in redeemweed arousal and shut her bedroom door, ready to pull out her 9" dildo until she saw Pazuzu entesr her room.

"aAAHHH!" screamed Chria. "Who the fuck are you?! Why do you barge into my room like this? I will call the police if you don't leave this instant." Pazuzu give off the grin than only the devil himseld can do to attract the demonic whore ladies adnd heads over to the half nude, shocked gaping actress.

"Don't worry baby," said Pazuzu, his breath smelling horrible like tat of mixed flies egg with peperomint and bong smoke. "I see your tits and a demon like me cannot hold back my 12" erection. Yeah, baby you heard that right. My dick is huge and is going inside you."

"How dare you!?" shout Chris. "You're going to rape me!?"

"Well, yeah…but you'll fucking love it I swear."

With that Pazuzu tore off her skirt and pushed her onto the bed, reveling in her weird malformed yet sexy breasts. Her eyes are penetratingly large and can pierce your soul like a stack of knives. Pazuz gets the biggest erection he's ever gotten. Chris screams as she feels his big demonic dick penetrate her pussy.

Pazuzu starts to thrust, weird lube coming out the tip of his dick to make her more comfortable. Why? Because he doesn't want to _hurt_ the poor actress. Her pubic hair and vagina moistens and soon loves the feeling of his daemonic dick.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screams, tearing out her hair with her teeth in unicin pleasure. "oh my GOD PAZUZU! I love feeling your incredibly amazing hard pillor of demonic vigar inside my tight and resisting cunt. Fuck me like I haven't fucked any other prionstar baby!"

Paxuzu is getting so aroused right now that he feels his balls churning with the green purple demonicmcum that is only supposed to be saved for those demon femmes that would prefer a thicker cock. His testicles get larger and are filling up with his unearthly juices. Chris can feel her butt squiggle in arousaland she want's to have Pazuzu's baby.

"OH MY GOD PAZUYUI!" she screams. "CUM INSIDE ME NOW!1! I NEED YOUR HOT MASCULINE JUICES INSIDE M,Y WOMB O I CAN HAVE YO BABYY!"

That drives Pazuzu over the edge and he cums inside her womb, filling up to the brink and spilling out over her thighs like a big waterfall, makig Chris groan in orgasm as she, too lets hers out and her creamy white ivory cum mixes with his oddly colored cum on the bed.

"Pazuz, where have you been all my life, baby?" she asks, stroking his head up and down. Making him harder thab before."

"I don't know, Chris…" said Pazuzu. "I must dominae you and your daughter…it is part of my ritual." And with that…Pazuzu begins the ritual that must be taken place.= after an insemination.

 **BEFORE I CONTINUE THE STORY, I MUST SHOW YOU HOW BIG PAZUZU'S COCK IS COMPARES TO CHRIS' TIGHT VAJ:**

3

 **ABOVE IS PAZUZU'S DICK.**

…

Father Merrin and Father Karras were walking by the strange house in the middle of Washington DC as gay lkovers when they noticed something odd. The house seemed haunted, and green bile and maggotd were writhign their ways out of the windowsills. Father merring and Father Karras were shaking in their robes.

"Wh-what does this all mean, Father Karras?" asled Father Merrin.

"I don't know, Merrin," said Father Kerris. ?i sense a disturbanmce in demonic power. I sense it to be Pazuzu, the demon that you defeated while you were in Erotiiraq."

"NO," Father Merrin mumbled. "why has he come back? We got rid of him and his bad smell last time! Goddamn him and those other paraphenelia demons of nature. We must defeat him again!"

"YES" said Father Karras. "And I know just what to do."

Father Karro pulls a little black mirror out of his backpack and clutched Father Merrin's hand tightly, soon they are teleporting out of Washington DC as quick as two bats flying from a mating call of maggots and end up in the fiery pits of hell, where they are sitting in front of the throne of the devil king.

"HULLO FATHERS," saod the deyvil. "You have ciome to seek revenge on me, haven't you? Haven't you?"

Father Kaerro and Father Merrin's asses clench with un0-anticipiation.

"Well, no actually," said Father Merrin, who had a bad hemorrhouisd problem that needs serious fixing. "We have come to inform you that one of your demonm servants has gone missing, and we need-"

"What!" crued the Devil. "No! It's Pazuzu isn't it?"

"Yes."

The Devil is furiously mad. "THAT BASTARD! Once I get him, I'll be riding his ass until doomsday! You must send him into the bowels of hell you mofos! He's my most trusted servant and cannot go around piossessing young girls like this/. That's my fucking job!"

"I know, Satan," said Father Merrin. "That's why we informed you in the first place. We need your help! Can you do so?"

The devil thought for a moment before responding. "Yes…I can. Take these katanas of stealth. They shoopt pearls and brussels against vampires."

"But Pazuzu is a demon."

"Well, no problem saints. Just stab both the katanas in his testicles, one in each testicle, and he will die and his ass and dick will be mine to conquert again."

The fathers take a while to ponder this before nodding to the devil and grinning at ghim. "Thanks so much for your advice, devul king! We will be sure to return to you again if we have any moref favors."

Satan nodded. "Okayah! Good luck in defeating Pazuzu, and then make sure you get those katanas into his testicles, so I may give him new iones. His current ones are old and bad anyways and carry STDS and worms and maggots. Hopefully he hasn't impregnanted any females opr we're looking at the worst possible outcomes."

"Okay," said Father Merrin. "So long Devyl!"

The two priests step through a portal and are back right in front of the house that Regan and Chris are in! The two priests barge their way in and see that the pain is peelingoff the walls and the grandfather clock is vomiting butterflies and maggots onto the floor in a projectile manner. The two priests are disgusted with the state of the house and then hear the sounds of moas and scvreams of pleasure coming from upstairs!

The two priests rush upstairs and thrust open the door of Chris's bnedroom, where she is seen naked and is seen running around in tight circles howling like a hyena and is vomiting flies vomiting paraphenelia on the throth, her vagina is all rotten and leaks a bunch of fully developed moths. Her eyes are bloodshot and demonic and her irises are rolling back uinto her had. Father Karras realizes something terrible.

"My god!' he cries out. "Pazuz impregnated her!" He races towards her and forces her onto the bed. She screams and vomits all over his face, but he doesn't care.

"There is still time to abort demon fetus!" cries out Father Merrin and Karras pulls out his 10" cock asnd thrusts it into Chris' vagina, making her head spin around in 360'a at 50 miles per hour. Karras fucks her like there is no tommow until he comes in her pussy, releasing the seed of Jesus and saints into her totting womb and prufiying it.

Chris realizes she is naked and comes out of hers tupor, seeing the aborted demoj fetus on the floor.

"What the fuck?" she asked. "What just happens?"

"There's no time for EXPLANATIONS!" scream Farther Merrin. "I think I hear Pazzu in the room with Regan!"

The three adults rush toward the little girl's room and see hat she has her nightgown pulled up past her navel and that her tight little no longer virgin pussy is brutually being rsaped by Puzuaza. She is screaming in pleasure and begging for more of his ciock abnd ants to have his baby. Pazuzu looks up and grins at the priests.

"I love the see skinny nightgown-wearing sluts. She's so fucking sexy I'm gonna pound her some more!"

"No you will not, demon!" says Father Karras. "You must feel the almitrgty willpower or Jesus and must be banished from this Eaerth and for that all is holy STOP SPELUNKING IN REGAN'S VOLUPTUOUSE FEMINE WALLS OF PUBESCENTY AND LEAVE HER WOMB, HER CUNT IS NOT YOURS!"

Pazuzu will heaer none of it! "She's mine! Her tight cunt and womb will hold my devil offspring. Now shut the fuck up and let me fuck her!"

"NOOO!" screams the two priests and suddenly pull Pazuzu back, his big erect cock being forcefully pulled out of Regan's tight pussy, which is leaking acidic green stuff and her womb is already forming the sopawn of Pazuzu.

Pazuzu tries to shoot down Father Merrin with his lazser like eyes but cannot do it! The pirest is too strong. Chris grabs both the katanas and tries stabing Pazuzu with it but it is no use! The demon will not sit still long enougb for his scrotum to be invaded by a sharpo object.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asks Pazuzu. "You'll ruin my masculinity. Don't do it I love my balls!"

"the devil will get you some new ones Pazuzu," said father Merrin. NOW I must destroy your TESTICLES!" And with that beign said he takes the two katanas and stabs one in each testicle and the demon blows up into a lake of burning flame and red hot meteroites as his soul sojourns back to the underworld.

Regan, however is still in trouble. She carries a demon child but that is okay, She doesn't want it anyway and its still early enough to abort. She takes a cltheshanger and stick it up her pussy, moaning at the effext it has on her. Father Merrin yankas the coater out of her pussy and replaces in with his huige pale cock, which he stuffs in her ferociously.

Regan screams and cums her baby out onto her bed all bloody but luckily not moving. It would have bene a doomed baby anyways, being part Pazuzu and allthat. The room is covered in shit and Regan is no longer possessed. They all clean the shiot and parphenielia off the walls. It dure is one hell of a mess but at least everybody is cleaning up and dping their share.

And Pazuzu was never heard from again, until one day, he would strike revenge….soon, he though…he was going to get back at Regan for not carrying the fetus of his unborn child.

 **To be continued…?**

 **Hope you enjoyed that story, guys! It took not too much time to write but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it,. Also, happy leap year! It's cool that thias story was publioshed on FEB. 29** **th** **! Happy leap year everybody!**


End file.
